Princess Tessy of Luxembourg
Princess Tessy of Luxembourg (née Tessy Antony; born 28 October 1985) is the wife of Prince Louis of Luxembourg. Early life :See Antony family Tessy Antony was born 28 October 1985, the daughter François Antony, a tiler, and his wife Régine. She has three brothers and one sister: Mike (1978-), and his twin brother Jerry (1978-?), Patty (1981-) and Ronny (1985-), Tessy's twin brother. Education & Military Career After being a pupil in a technical high school in Pétange, she, along with her twin brother Ronny, joined the Luxembourg Army at the age of 18, eventually rising to the NCO rank of Corporal Drivers Permis B. From March to July 2004 she took part in a mission in Yugoslavia, as Sdt 1cl Chauffeur C2, in Mitrovica within KFOR, the NATO peacekeeping force in Kosovo. Tessy graduated from the Richmond American University in London with a Bachelor in International Relations. She wrote her thesis on the rise of nationalism in Europe using the example of the Greek "Golden Dawn" party. Besides that, from 2005 to 2009, Tessy attended several continuous trainings and lectures relating to the topics of “Education and psychology”. Tessy continues her academic career by pursuing a master's degree in diplomatic studies at a University in London after graduating in 2014. In addition to her native Luxembourgish, she also speaks fluent French, English and German. Personal Life Wedding :See Wedding of Prince Louis of Luxembourg and Tessy Antony Tessy met Prince Louis for the first time while he was visiting the Army. They were married on 29 September 2006 at a parish church in Gilsdorf. Upon their marriage, Prince Louis gave up succession rights for himself and his descendants, but retained the title of Prince of Luxembourg and the style of Royal Highness. In 2012, Princess Tessy received the Order of Civil and Military Merit of Adolph of Nassau. Children *[[Prince Gabriel of Nassau|Prince Gabriel Michael Louis Ronny]], 12 March 2006 *[[Prince Noah of Nassau|Prince Noah Etienne Guillaume Gabriel Matthias Xavier]], 21 September 2007 The couple's sons were initially given the surname de Nassau with no titles. On Luxembourg's National Day on 23 June 2009, Grand Duke Henri issued a Grand-Ducal decree granting Tessy the title of Princess of Luxembourg and Princess of Bourbon-Parma with the style Her Royal Highness. The same proclamation gave the title Prince of Nassau and style Royal Highness to their sons and possible future children. The family lives in London where the Prince and Princess are students. Interests Tessy enjoys a variety of sports, including swimming, scuba diving, spinning, skiing, and hunting. She is a member of the Niederkorn Fanfare. She likes classic and contemporary music and is particularly interested in jazz. She regularly attends conferences and seminars on "psychology and social development", topics she also enjoys reading about most. Royal Life Whenever her schedule and studies allow, Princess Tessy returns to Luxembourg, along with Prince Louis and their children, to take part to the Grand-Ducal Family's official duties. Charity Work Tessy is very much involved in charities and NGOs acting in favor of people with specific needs, She is actively taking part in charitable events in Luxembourg as well as in London. She has been as an active member of the Luxembourg “Groupe de Support Psychologique” (GSP) for the past five years. Titles, Styles, Honours, & Arms Titles & Styles *'28 October 1985 - 29 September 2006:' Miss Tessy Antony *'29 September 2006 - 23 June 2009:' Tessy de Nassau *'23 June 2009 - present:' Her Royal Highness Princess Tessy of Luxembourg, Princess of Nassau and Bourbon-Parma Honours See also List of honours of the Luxembourgish Grand-Ducal Family by country National Honours * : Grand Cross of the Order of Adolphe of Nassau (2012) Gallery Official Photo Gallery ♦ Other Photos Website & External Links *Official Biography in English, Luxembourgish, and German Category:Princess Tessy of Luxembourg Category:Prince Louis of Luxembourg Category:Living people Category:1985 births Category:House of Bourbon-Parma Category:Luxembourgian princesses